


A Broken Chain

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Time Travel, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: A freak accident will lead them on an interesting adventure. COMPLETE





	A Broken Chain

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm back with a Marvel/Harry Potter crossover thanks to the Roll-A-Drabble this month over at Marvelously Magic Fanfiction on Facebook. The dice were rolled for a HP character, a MCU character and a trope.
> 
> My dice roll gave me the following assignment: Charlie Weasley with Natasha Romanoff dealing with time travel. I'll admit right off the bat, I'm not entirely sure that I've written Natasha in character, but it was my first time writing this character in general.
> 
> This story was self betaed since it was a drabble because it was supposed to be written last weekend, and I'm just getting around to it now. A special thanks to SquarePeg72 for alpha reading this piece and suggesting the title. Love you lots!
> 
> All typical disclaimers apply. I don't own Marvel or Harry Potter and I don't write for profit. In all honesty, I only write for me.
> 
> Check me out on social media if you're interested in what I'm doing in between updates/posts.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Natasha exhaled roughly as she landed on the ground and a cloud of dust rose up from around her, blocking her line of sight pf her surroundings. The arm she had landed on was sore, along with the rest of her. As the dust settled around her, she pushed herself up and began to take in her surroundings.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that her travelling companion was still lying on the ground, curled into a ball. She walked over to check on him and smiled when she noticed him pushing himself up off the ground.

"You okay?" she asked, brushing the dust off of his shoulders.

Charlie nodded his head quickly and started brushing the dust off his trousers before making eye contact with her. "I'm fine. What about you?"

"My stomach's a little queasy, but otherwise, I'm fine. I've been beat up worse than that," she replied with a laugh. "So where do you think we are?"

Charlie looked around briefly, assessing their surroundings as well and trying to come up with the excuse that he was going to give the Minister when he returned to London. "My guess is somewhere in the 1900s, probably Russia? Which probably isn't good."

Natasha's head snapped towards him at that statement, her face beaming with confusion. "Wait, what? I thought we were trying to go back to the early 2000s to catch the European Rockfanged Bloodysnout that had been released?"

"Well, time travel is not nearly as accurate as it appears, nor convenient," Charlie admitted, carding a hand roughly through his hair. All he knew was that the Minister was not going to be entirely happy with the outcome of the situation. Charlie glanced down at the ground and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something shining in the dirt. "Oh no."

"What?" Nat asked, her gaze following Charlie's. She leaned down and picked up the reflective piece of metal and laid it in the palm of her hand. "Why do I have a feeling that this is part of something extremely important to our ability to get back?"

"Because it is," Charlie replied, hanging his head and taking a deep breath. "It's the chain for the Time Turner that I used to get us here."

"And the fact that it's in my hand in two pieces means…?" she asked, shaking her head as she thought about his possible answer for that simple question.

"That we are stuck here until I can get my hands on another Time Turner, unless…" His voice trailed off as the thought entered his mind. The chances of the turner working while broken were slim to none. The only logical answer would be to find someone to fix the chain or enter the Ministry and hope that he could explain why a muggle was fully aware of magic and time travel.

"Unless what?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and taking a deep breath.

"Unless we can find someone to fix the chain."

"Let's go."

Quickly she turned on her heels and started walking toward the town they could see just up ahead. When she realized that she didn't hear footsteps coming behind her, she stopped and turned to face him. "Aren't you coming?"

"Where are we going? We don't know anything about what's going on in the time that we're in and we're liable to get ourselves killed. Not to mention, I haven't brushed up on my Russian lately, so even if we did find someone to help us, we wouldn't be able to talk to them," Charlie said, shaking his head in disgust at his own stupidity. He knew how fragile Time Turners were and he didn't take the necessary precautions to assure that everything was going to work out smoothly.

"Your Russian may not be up to date, but I speak it fluently," she replied with a wink. Motioning to him with her hand, she smiled. "Come on, Weasley. You don't think I would have volunteered for this mission without being a little prepared, do you?"

Charlie laughed and shook his head, making his way toward her. "I'm learning something new about you every day, Romanoff."


End file.
